digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Damon
|digivice=Orange and white Data Link Digivice Black and orange Digivice Burst |age=14 |blood=B |born=April 2 |gender=Male |relatives=Spencer Damon (Father) Sarah Damon (Mother) Kristy Damon (Younger sister) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student DATS Officer General (Super Digica Taisen) Digital World Enforcer (Epilogue) Legendary Hero }} |Daimon Masaru}} is a fictional character in the Digimon Data Squad series. His name, Masaru, means Victory in Japanese. He is the first human lead of any Digimon serial, excluding C'mon Digimon, that doesn't wear goggles. Marcus is also the first and only human protagonist to physically hurt Digimon on a regular basis. In the Japanese version, when referring to himself, Masaru adds "|様}} onto his name. Marcus' Japanese name is probably also an intended pun as it could be read , appropriate for his hot-headedness and tendency to act before thinking. Marcus's birthday, April 2, is the same day Digimon Savers started in Japan. Appearance Marcus is a tall fourteen-year-old with olive-green eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a half-ponytail with bangs framing the sides of his face. At the start of the series, his attire consists of a white shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt with blue jeans, and red sneakers. In later episodes, he starts wearing a black tank top, a red-and-white vest, red sneakers, khaki jeans, and black wrist bands. Both outfits include a silver crest that was given to him by his father. His DATS uniform consists of a blue-and-white half-sleeve jacket with a red jumpsuit underneath. Personality Story It should be noted of Marcus's importance to the team: he is often the one to finish a major opponent. Some examples are when he smashed SaberLeomon's fang, blasting his DNA through Belphemon's chest, destroying Craniamon's shield and shattering Yggdrasill's true form. These are all performed from when he punches the opponent with immense strength. Marcus's DNA Charge seems to possess great potential: the most noticeable moment was in episode 45 when his revelation that his friends believed and trusted him to stop King Drasil/Spencer Damon, it created an aura that protected him from MirageGaogamon's Full Moon Blaster and Rosemon's Forbidden Temptation; instead of hurting him, it simply collided with the aura and propelled Marcus upwards (he had been falling at the time). Five years later, he and Agumon still wander the Digital World, challenging strong Digimon. Other Appearances Digimon Fusion Marcus appears alongside on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat alongside Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, and Takuya Kanbara while punching his own fist. Marcus later reveals himself to Xros Heart alongside Tai, both of them appearing with their Agumons' respective Mega forms while helping give Tagiru Akashi the mindset to digivolve Arresterdramon into Superior Mode. While he and Tai leave without fully introducing themselves, Marcus expresses how impressed he is with the way Tagiru and Gumdramon fight. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Marcus appears alongside in 's story. Digimon World DS Masaru is an NPC. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Marcus makes a cameo appearance in the "The Legendary Tamer" quest as a competitor in Exhibition 3 of the Legend Tournament. He and fight alongside and , who comment on Marcus acting before thinking. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Marcus is a legendary General, whose Partner is . Digimon Adventure (PSP game) In the Digital Dungeon, Marcus punches Takuya Kanbara while the boy is one of his Digimon forms. Later, he and meet Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, , and . Marcus and his Agumon mistake Tai's Agumon for a fake. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taiga can fight Marcus in the . Digimon Masters his Partner Digimon after defeating it. Impressed by his distinguished performance - such as his evolving Agumon to - the Commander of DATS asked him to join. |HP=100 |DS=80 |DE=2 |AT=10 |skill= 'Bang!'Korean version only. |skill_cooldown=3 minutes |skill_desc=Punches the enemy, causing damage!Calculated by ATx6, plus a chance of causing critical damage. }} Marcus is a playable character. Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Data Squad Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Category:Characters in Digimon World DS Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Category:Allies Category:Protagonists